MK Vs Nintendo: Liu Kang
Bio As an orphan boy, Liu Kang trained in the Shaolin Monastary along with other Shaolin monks. He was trained user the teachings of Bo Rai Cho. As a full-fledged Shaolin monk, he was assisted by the thunder god Raiden to join him and the Forces of Light in the battle against Outworld. After winning his first Mortal Kombat tournament against Shang Tsung, he then faced Shao Kahn two times, with the second time being during the invasion of Earthrealm. As Liu Kang and his allies defeated Shao Kahn, his reign was no more and Earthrealm was finally safe once more. Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Liu Kang shoots a fireball at his opponent. There are high and low versions of this move. ** In MKvsDCU, the enhanced versions are called High Dragon Fire and Low Dragon Fire. The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. ** In MKII, the enhanced versions are larger and do more damage in the Flame Fist variation. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the enhanced versions make Liu Kang fire two fireballs in a row. If enhanced once again, he will fire two additional ones, in a total of four. * Dragon Kick: Liu Kang zips to his opponent with a flaming kick. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Flame Dragon Kick. Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version has more range and does more damage, and Liu Kang is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, enhancing the Double Dragon Kick will turn it into a Bicycle Kick after the first kick is landed, which can once again be enhanced (see the enhanced version below for more information). * Bicycle Kick: Liu Kang jumps to kick his opponent repeatedly. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Bicycle Steps. Liu Kang's feet become enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Bicycle Flurry. Liu Kang will add four additional hits for a little more damage and is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the Bicycle Kick can also be enhanced at any point to interrupt the series of kicks and make Liu Kang stomp his opponent in the head, bouncing them on the ground and allowing for a juggle. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Dragon Within: Liu Kang transforms into a huge metallic dragon, bites off his opponent's torso, and gobbles it up. He turns back to his old self afterwards. Sequences Battle Intro Liu Kang swirls his flaming hands around and blows fire. He then says, "Show me what you can do." (In his Zombie skin, Liu Kang's right hand pops out from the ground and so does his left hand and then he pops out fully from the ground. He lands to the floor and roars at his opponent) Victory Pose Liu Kang turns into a fire dragon and breathes fire at the screen before turning back to normal. (in his Zombie skin, Liu Kang does the exact same victory Pose, only he transforms into a more demonic-looking dragon that breathes green fire) Rival '''Name: '''Link This is because they're the warriors of their respective series. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters